bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen Wright
'''Ellen Wright '''is a sophomore and is Nate's teenage sister. Nate and Ellen are near opposites and they hate each other. Nate made up a list of the top five most annoying things about Ellen. Ellen likes to watch figure skating, one of Nate's most hated things on his list. Nate's teacher, Clara Godfrey compare him to Ellen, much to his annoyance. Ellen has a part-time job at Dilly Burger, and she has to wear a uniform that looks like "a ventriloquist's dummy" as described by Nate. In the said book, she does help him out, though unintentionally. Biography Early life According to her baby pictures found in the attic, Ellen was a cute baby. Even Nate thinks she was a good-looking baby. Education at P.S. 38 Ellen began attending P.S. 38 at the age of eleven, where she was adored by several teachers and essentially became a model student. She was also the teacher's pet of Social Studies teacher, Clara Godfrey. In the mix, she and Nate had a babysitter named Donna, who bought them tickets for a performance of "Peter Pan". Ellen lectured Nate during the show (for instance, she reminded him that intermission was called as such, not half-time), annoying him plenty. In the past, and up to this point, she slept with a teddy bear she named "Mister Puff-a-Lump". On her twelfth birthday, Ellen received a karaoke set, and she continued to use it constantly, loudly and eccentrically as a teenager. Teenage years As a fifteen year old, she has a job at Dilly Burger as a cashier. She was once in a relationship with Gordie. Before they broke up, she tried to learn about comics for Gordie and Nate tried to teach her, with no success, though with a lot of exhaustion. Gordie and Ellen later reconnected and are currently a couple. Every once in a while, she decides that she does not like her laugh, so she tries to change it. Personality and Traits Ellen can be known as self-absorbed, and obnoxious, though only Nate seems to think she is obnoxious. She is surprisingly mature and obedient for her age, although she is annoying to Nate. She is also a good student, admired by several teachers at P.S. 38. Apparently she really enjoys karaoke. Still, she dislikes anyone outside her comfort zone. Relationships Nate Wright Ellen has an younger brother named Nate. Nate considers her to be very annoying and frankly, a total waste of oxygen (but not as annoying as Gina Hemphill-Toms). He fears it will be even worse when Ellen is an older teenager. Once, however, she does prove useful during a quest of Nate's to sell more wall hangings than Artur Pashkov. Francis Pope Francis Pope once had a crush on Ellen. However, this ended when he saw how Ellen looked when she wakes up in the morning. Mrs. Godfrey Mrs. Godfrey claimed Ellen to be one of her best students, of any school year. Nate becomes extremely angry when Mrs. Godfrey mentions this, because somehow, Nate gets mentioned in the mix the Mrs. Godfrey ends up comparing the two siblings. Spitsy Despite being a cat-person, Ellen is very friendly with Spitsy. She even watches figure skating with Spitsy on occasion. Possessions Ellen has a variety of perfumes. They make her smell "like a gift shop filled with scented candles", according to Nate. One example of perfume she uses is "Dead Skunk", though Nate was probably making up the name because the perfume really stunk. He says that all her hair-care products are single-handedly destroying the ozone layer. Francis Pope also mentions this. Trivia *She keeps asking Dad to buy her a cat every time Christmas rolls around, although Dad keeps on refusing, the same concept as Nate asking him to buy him a dog. *She likes to watch figure skating, and has invited Spitsy to watch with her several times. *In the early strips, Ellen used to team up with Nate to prank their father. *In one comic, Nate mentioned she was a vegetarian. However, the statement has been proven false at times, as she worked at Dilly Burger and has been sometimes seen eating meat in the comics. * No one else finds her obnoxious like Nate does. Nate is annoyed at the fact they all think she's so wonderful. * She has gone through comic evolution and looks noticeably different from her original appearance. Rather than the wise, studious person she is today, she originally was shown to be rather unintelligent and fairly rebellious; she has began to become more and more like her current character and had gotten to it by the mid-2000s. * She broke up with Gordie in the comic of January 30, 2001, but later reconciled with him. Gallery Ellen Wight sitting on the couch..PNG Ellen sitting at the breakfast table.PNG Bn130630 (1).jpg Category:Wright family Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Major Characters